


Restons discrets

by asrial



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, Tony, une salle de réunion pleine pendant un conseil d'administration. Et une table. Et puis une cravate pour attacher les mains aussi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restons discrets

**Author's Note:**

> (et hop ! le petit lemon demandé par The Singing Duck pour avoir trouvé la référence à sœur marie therese des batignoles dans "pas touche")

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?  
Loki effleura la courbe de la mâchoire de Stark d'un doigt léger.  
Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?  
C'était une question que le dieu ce posait souvent.  
Lorsqu'il s'était échappé d'Asgard, il avait débarqué que Midgar, remplit de colère et de désir de vengeance.  
La tour Stark avait été son premier arrêt.  
Il voulait la détruire jusqu'à ses fondations.  
L'immeuble cristallisait toute sa rancœur contre ce royaume.  
Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il était tombé sur Stark.  
Un Stark ivre mort, moqueur, instable…Désespéré….  
Ça avait titillé sa curiosité.  
Il était resté avec le mortel pour voir ce qui se passerait.  
Il l'avait même aidé lorsqu'il avait commencé à se vomir dessus sans avoir la force de se redresser. Non pour l'aider mais parce que l'odeur était répugnante.  
Il était resté quatre jours.  
Le temps qu'il avait fallu à Stark pour ne pas mourir de la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré.  
Pendant les quatre jours, Loki avait eu le temps de savoir ce qui c'était passé.  
Le fantôme des murs, le fils de Stark, avait été d'un grand secours.  
Pourquoi JARVIS ne l'avait-il pas dénoncé au SHIELD ?  
Loki n'en savait toujours rien trois ans plus tard.  
A présent, il s'entendait très bien avec l'IA.  
Le cynisme moqueur de l'âme artificielle répondait parfaitement au sien.  
Le dieu et l'IA passaient parfois des heures à s'insulter sous le regard amusé de Tony qui comptait les points.  
Ce n'était qu'un jeu que tous les trois appréciaient particulièrement  
L'IA en était venue à vraiment aimer son "beau-père".  
C'était une insulte que JARVIS avait balancé à Loki pour lui clouer le bec un soir. Il y avait réussi mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré.  
Il avait fallu un moment au Jotun pour se sortir de son choc.  
Mais le surnom était resté.  
Quand Loki irritait trop JARVIS, il n'était pas rare que l'IA lui balance du "Oui beau-papa" agacé.

"- Monsieur ? Il va être neuf heures. Monsieur Stark à un conseil d'administration dans une heure trente."  
"- Merci JARVIS. Tu peux demander à Dumm-E de faire partir le petit déjeuner ?"  
"- Bien sur monsieur."

C'était aussi ça qui expliquait l'affection de JARVIS pour le dieu. Loki aimait beaucoup les grands frères robotiques de l'IA. Malgré leurs défauts et leurs erreurs, Loki était toujours d'une extrême patience avec eux. A tel point qu'ils avaient tous faits des progrès au court des années. Dumm-E comprit.  
Lorsque le dieu était là, le petit robot le suivait partout dans l'espoir de lui être utile.  
Il n'était pas rare que Tony trouve Loki assit sur un canapé, un livre à la main et la tête du petit robot sur les genoux, très occupé à caresser la tête robotique d'une même distraite comme un chat étrange et inattendu.  
Tony ne l'en appréciait que davantage pour ça. Rare étaient ceux qui comprenait l'affection de Tony pour ses robots. Loki la comprenait.  
Un enfant n'était pas forcement ce qu'attendait ses parents. Loki se fichait éperdument de la forme des enfants. Il les aimait tel qu'ils étaient.

"- Tony….. Tony…..Debout. Il est l'heure."

L'humain roula sur le flanc pour venir enfouir son nez dans le cou de son amant.  
Lorsque Loki avait débarqué de nulle part, déterminé à le tuer, il était déjà au bord de défunter à cause de la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.  
Loki, son ennemi, était le seul à avoir pris le temps de prendre soin de lui.  
Pepper avait rompu avec lui.  
Les autres l'avaient blâmé pour cette rupture, persuadés que c'était de toute façon sa faute. Il était un playboy non ? Donc c'était sa faute. Pas la peine de demander ce qui s'était passé.  
La main de Loki sur son crâne finit par attirer Stark vers l'éveil.

"- Quoi ?"  
"- C'est l'heure, Anthony."  
"- Nan, pas envie." Ronchonna l'ingénieur en se cachant presque sous le corps fin de son amant.

Personne n'était au courant de leur relation à part JARVIS

"- Anthony. Debout."

Tony soupira.  
Il connaissait assez ce ton pour savoir que s'il ne se levait pas, il en subirait les conséquences.  
Le dieu le prit dans ses bras avant qu'il ne quitter le lit.

"- Si tu es très sage, je saurais te récompenser à la valeur de tes exploits." Promis le dieu du chaos en roucoulant à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Tony ne put retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir.

"- Tu t'amuses hein ?"  
"- A un point que tu n'imagines même pas, Anthony." Ronronna encore le dieu avant de lui faire un suçon dans le cou.

Loki adorait marquer ainsi l'ingénieur.  
Cela amusait aussi Tony.  
La déception de Steve à chaque fois qu'il exhibait ce genre de petite chose était aussi amusante que douloureuse.  
Il n'était qu'à Loki depuis trois ans. Il n'avait causé aucun scandale depuis. Il n'apparaissait plus dans aucun tabloïd avec autant de femelle à son bras qu'il y avait de jours dans l'année, mais tous étaient quand même persuadés qu'il changeait de maitresse chaque soir. Voir plusieurs fois par soir.  
Tony les laissait dire et tenter de lui faire la leçon.  
Il les observait avec un petit sourire ironique, puis, quand ils n'avaient plus de salive à perdre, il s'en allait calmement pour retourner aux bras de son dieu.  
Loki ne lui demandait jamais rien. Il n'attendait jamais rien de lui. Il ne cherchait pas à le changer.  
Lorsque Loki voulait quelque chose, il le prenait.  
Il ne perdait pas de temps à lui faire de reproche.  
Loki avait pris Anthony Stark tout entier. Il ne se souciait pas de ces défauts qui rendaient fous Pepper au point qu'elle avait fini par rompre leur relation.  
Il ne se souciait pas de l'alcoolisme de Stark  
Il ne lui avait jamais demandé d'arrêter.  
Si Tony avait cessé de boire, c'était de sa propre volonté et de son propre choix.  
Son cœur avait fait un bon dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait vu le sourire encourageant et heureux de Loki lorsqu'il avait été jeté toutes les bouteilles de la tour de puis même, mais jamais au grand jamais le dieu n'avait fait la moindre allusion.  
Il avait été là lors des premières nuits, lorsque les tremblements étaient douloureux, lorsque les crampes avaient presque fait pleurer l'humain. Mais il n'avait rien dit.  
Il ne l'avait pas encouragé avec des niaiseries, il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il lui faisait confiance ou était fier de lui.  
Il l'avait juste prit dans ses bras et l'avait laissé pleurer contre lui.  
Tony lui avait rendu la pareille.  
Il ne lui avait posé aucune question.  
Il n'avait pas exigé d'excuses ou de comprendre.  
Il avait juste été là lorsque Loki se réveillait en hurlant et en suppliant l'Autre de ne pas lui faire de mal ou lorsque Thanos le torturait encore dans ses souvenirs.  
Il le prenait juste dans ses bras, éventuellement, lorsque Loki en avait besoin, lui faisait l'amour.  
Mais jamais il ne lui avait posé la moindre question.  
Petit à petit, ils s'étaient ouvert l'un à l'autre, à mi-voix, à mots couverts.  
Finalement, ils en étaient venus à se connaitre parfaitement.  
Mais en trois ans, alors qu'ils partageaient toutes leurs nuits ensembles depuis près d'un an après des mois à hésiter, ils ne s'étaient jamais engueuler pour de vrai.  
Ils s'étaient bien un peu crié dessus, mais jamais au grand jamais, ils ne s'étaient déchirés.  
Ils n'attendaient rien l'un de l'autre.  
Ils prenaient ce qu'ils voulaient.  
Ils jouissaient de ce qu'ils obtenaient.  
Ils étaient juste ensembles et c'était tout ce qu'il leur fallait.  
"Futur" était un mot qui n'existait dans le vocabulaire d'aucun des deux.  
Tony pouvait mourir à tout moment des shrapnels qui faisaient leur chemin vers son cœur.  
Loki pouvait être capturé n'importe quand par le SHIELD ou Asgard.  
Il n'y avait que le moment présent entre eux.

Tony ne dit rien lorsque Loki quitta le lit, attrapa ses vêtements puis disparu pour son repaire.  
L'ingénieur se sortit du lit, attrapa un costume propre puis alla se décontaminer dans la salle de bain.  
Quand il revint dans la chambre, Toi avait déjà changé les draps et aéré la pièce.  
Comme Loki le faisait souvent, il remercia le petit robot avant de lui caresser la tête.  
Le petit robot eut un petit cliquetis de plaisir puis retourna à ses taches ordinaires.

"- JARVIS, le petit déjeuner est servi ?"  
"- Le café sera finit de passer dans une minute, monsieur."  
"- Merci, vieux. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi."  
"- J'aurais bien une idée mais il est trop tôt pour que je vous fasse pleurer roulé en boule sous une table comme un petit marcassin blessé, monsieur."  
"- Ho, tu prends un de ces vocabulaires, J' !"  
"- Vous n'aurez qu'à vous plaindre à votre petit ami."

Hilare, Tony sautilla presque jusqu'à la cuisine.  
Il se servit son café, son petit déjeuner (équilibré s'il vous plait, il lui fallait bien ça pour tenir la distance face à la libido de Loki) et le journal.

"- TONY !!!"

L'ingénieur reposa son café en voyant Pepper passer directement vers sa chambre.  
Comme de juste, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ne soit toujours pas levé.  
La jeune femme semblait peiner à accepter les changements que Tony avait décidé d'operer lui-même.  
Elle refusait d'accepter qu'il puisse être plus mature et raisonnable.

"- Tony ? Tony ???"  
"- Monsieur Stark est dans la cuisine, miss Potts." Informa tranquillement JARVIS.

La jeune femme revint vers la cuisine.  
Sa stupeur de le trouver non seulement levé mais propre, prêt et en train de finir son petit déjeuner était toujours cocasse.  
Même si ça commençait à être canulant au bout de deux ans.  
Comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il reprenne ses pires travers dès qu'elle n'aurait plus le dos tourné.  
Tony savait, et Loki en était persuadé avec lui, qu'elle était sur que c'était leur rupture qui avait conduit Tony à plus de raison.  
Ce n'était pas totalement faux quelque part puisque c'était leur rupture qui l'avait poussé dans les bras du dieu.  
Mais ce n'était que pour ça.  
Tony avait pris la décision seul  
Tony avait tout fait tout seul.  
Tony était un grand garçon merci beaucoup. Même son amant n'était pour rien dans sa transformation.  
Certes, il l'avait fait parce que Loki était là, près de lui, mais certainement pas "pour" lui.  
Il l'avait fait égoïstement de son propre choix et pour son propre plaisir.  
Et c'était ce qui, paradoxalement, avait fait le plus plaisir à Loki.  
Que Tony fasse ce qu'il avait décidé pour lui seul.  
Le regard de la jeune femme tomba sur le suçon tout neuf dans son cou.  
Le milliardaire pu presque voir le soulagement de la jeune femme de trouver quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui. Ça c'était normal.  
Ça c'était attendu.

"- Tony ! Tu as vu le suçon que tu as dans le cou ?"  
"- Non Pepper, je n'ai pas encore d'œil à cet endroit-là. Mais avec les rejets radioactif mondiaux, ça ne devrait pas tarder, rassure toi."  
"- Au rythme des mutations moyennes, il vous faudra quand même encore deux à trois siècles avant d'avoir un œil dans le dos, monsieur."  
"- Merci pour ce calcul scientifique, JARVIS."  
"- De rien monsieur. Voulez-vous que je fasse une projection sur le temps qu'il vous faudra avant d'avoir dans plumes sur les fesses ? Je suis sûr qu'un certain individu trouverais cela… intrigant."  
"- J !!!"

Mais Tony était hilare. Et la confusion évidente sur le visage de sa CEO était encore meilleure.  
JARVIS jouait régulièrement avec le feu à sous-entendre que lui "Savait" tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les changements de son maitre.  
Personne jusque-là n'avait encore eut le courage de poser des questions.  
Un peu comme des gardons qui tournent autour d'un ver mais n'osent pas mordre franchement. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il y avait un hameçon mais savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas top qui les attendait derrière s'ils mordaient avec trop d'enthousiasme.

"- Le conseil d'administration commence dans une heure."  
"- Et je suis prêt à partir, Pepper. Je n'ai qu'une douzaine d'étages à descendre, je pense que je peux y arriver en soixante minutes même si je ne suis pas Jack Bauer.

Pepper serra les mâchoires.  
Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'était en train de devenir Tony.  
Elle avait aimé l'homme a côté de la plaque, les fuites du génie, le caractère excentrique et dangereux.  
Si l'excentricité était encore là, le reste disparaissait progressivement.  
Tony était de plus en plus mature et responsable.  
Elle en souffrait presque et n'était pas la seule.  
C'était dur. Comme de voir un enfant perdre son innocence à mesure qu'il devient adulte et se renferme sur lui.  
Le milliardaire mit ses couverts dans la machine, prit les dossiers que son ex avait à la main et prit même le temps de les compulser rapidement.  
Il précéda la jeune femme dans la salle de réunion.  
Tranquille, il s'assit au bout de la très longue table.

"- Messieurs Dames, commençons voulez-vous ?"

#################################################

La réunion s'éternisait.  
Depuis plus de quatre heures, le conseil d'administration tentait de faire passer une décision qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Tony.  
Lentement mais surement, ils tentaient depuis des mois de revenir à petites touches dans le marché des armes.  
Tony avait beau leur servir un NON franc et massif à chaque fois, ils revenaient toujours à la charge.  
Le milliardaire commençait à se dire que remplacer une partie d'entre eux serait une bonne chose.  
La moyenne d'âge du CA était d'environ 70 ans.  
Qu'est-ce que ces vieux débris connaissaient du monde, non moderne, mais du monde de demain ?  
Rien !  
Ils avaient déjà du mal à allumer leur téléphone. Alors comprendre que l'avenir était à l'énergie verte, à la production intensive de nourriture avec le minimum de combustible et surtout au développement vers l'espace ?  
Ils n'avaient même pas encore intégrés que la guerre froide était finie.  
Tony eut un sourire écœuré qu'aucun des vieux fous ne put voir.  
La lumière de la pièce avait été diminuée pour qu'un tâcheron quelconque puisse leur passer un PowerPoint sur l'évolution des statistiques agricoles d'Amérique du sud sur les vingt dernières années.  
Tony était sûr qu'au moins deux des membres du CA étaient en train de dormir.  
L'ingénieur se prépara à se lever pour renvoyer tout le monde à son bureau plutôt que de perdre du temps ici mais une main posée sur sa cuisse le fit se figer.  
Son plus proche voisin était à plus de trois mètres !  
Il baissa les yeux.  
Entre ses jambes, deux yeux verts, brillants, le fixaient.  
Et ce sourire.  
Tony passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.  
Loki lui avait promis une petite surprise mais ça ! Ici !  
Tony tu se mordre les lèvres lorsque Loki posa ses mains sur ses cuisses pour les lui écarter gentiment.  
L'ingénieur oublia immédiatement tout ce qui était production d'huile de palme pour se concentrer sur le silence et surtout la bouche impudique qui était train de descendre le zipper de sa braguette entre ses dents.  
Un petit hoquet lui échappa lorsque les doigts fins du dieu installé à ses pieds sous la table glissèrent dans son boxer pour en sortir son membre déjà rigide.

"- Ne fais pas de bruit, Anthony. Moi, ils ne peuvent ni me voir, ni m'entendre… Mais toi… imagine la honte s'il te prenne ainsi, le pantalon sur les chevilles à te masturber pendant le conseil d'administration…" Le ronronnement du dieu, son accent anglais, ses doigts frais sur son membre…

Tony ferma les yeux pour tenter de reprendre son calme.  
Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu à ses pieds le dieu des mensonges ? Et de sa propre volonté en plus ?  
Ho bien sûr, Loki faisait ça pour s'amuser. Mais Tony n'était pas le genre d'homme à lui reprocher ce genre d'amusement, bien au contraire.  
L'humain caressa gentiment la joue de son dieu.

"- Et c'est à moi qu'on reproche d'être débauché."  
"- Lorsque j'en aurai finit avec toi, Anthony, tu connaitras le vrai sens du mot débauche." Promit Loki avant de prendre le bout du membre dressé entre ses lèvres.

Tony dut se mordre sauvagement la langue pour retenir un cri de plaisir.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que Loki se livrait à ce genre de gâterie, bien au contraire. Mais Tony était aussi jouisseur que le dieu. Chaque plaisir était comme le premier. Sans cesse renouvelé, sans cesse applaudit avec le même enthousiasme et jamais prit comme un acquis.  
C'était ce que Loki aimait avec l'humain.  
Pas une seul fois un ne l'avait considéré comme domestiqué et acquis.  
Chaque offrande que le dieu lui faisait était acceptée avec le même enthousiasme et le même plaisir. Chaque don que faisait l'humain était fait avec le même désir et la même passion.  
Comment Loki aurait-il pu ne pas agir de même ?  
Les yeux grands ouverts pour ne rien perdre des expressions de Tony, Loki prit lentement le membre entier entre ses lèvres.  
Lorsque le sexe brulant toucha le fond de sa gorge, le dieu relaxa ses muscles jusqu'à pouvoir descendre encore.  
Tony était toujours fasciné par sa capacité à la prendre tout entier dans sa bouche.  
Loki savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un des fantasmes favoris de son petit humain.  
Il y sacrifiait avec le plus grand plaisir, juste pour le délice de voir le plaisir et la fascination sur le visage de Tony.  
Loki aimait lui faire plaisir. Autant qu'il aimait lui donner du plaisir.  
Le ronron de satisfaction du prince fit vibrer sa gorge.  
Tony du se tenir au bord de la table pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le prendre sur la moquette sans se soucier une seconde de plus des administrateurs présent.  
Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Loki fit lentement coulisser entre ses lèvres le membre turgescent jusqu'à le lacher avec un petit "pop" humide.  
Le souffle court, Tony ne pouvait détourner son regard du désir brulant qui l'appelait entre ses jambes.  
Les lumières se rallumèrent soudain.  
Tony parvint au prix d'un effort monstrueux à reprendre contenance avant que tous les regards se tournent vers lui.

"- Alors monsieur Stark ? Votre décision ?"

Sa décision ? Mais il n'avait rien écouté depuis que Loki était arrivé !  
Et le prince prenait un malin plaisir à masser ses cuisses et à donner de petits coups de langue sur le bout de son sexe.  
Il fallut une longue minute à l'ingénieur pour répondre.  
Ha JARVIS, saint JARVIS.  
L'IA lui avait envoyé sur sa tablette le résumé de la question en deux lignes.  
Acceptait-il oui ou non la construction d'une usine de textiles de haute technologie en argentine ?  
Tony faillit dire oui.  
Mais quelque chose le titillait.

"- JARVIS, il y a bien déjà une usine pétrochimique Stark Industries n'est-ce pas ?"

Les petits coups de langue sur son membre s'étaient interrompus.  
Loki n'était pas idiot. Il avait vite sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose. Pourtant, si ses mains avaient cessées de le caresser, elles n'avaient pas quittées ses jambes.

"- Oui monsieur. Il apparaît que l'installation d'une usine textile permettrait à terme le couplage des deux lignes de production pour la mise en place d'une usine d'armement léger.

Tony soupira.

"- Me prenez-vous pour un idiot ?"

La moitié des plus vieux administrateurs eut la grâce de paraître penaud pendant que les autres s'agaçaient.  
Il fallait faire de l'argent pour contenter les actionnaires ! Et Stark Industries avaient le potentiel pour passer la barre des 30% de croissance annuelle si Tony voulait bien cesser avec ses bêtises sur les armes.  
Tony serra les mâchoires.  
Il attendait cette rébellion depuis un moment à présent.

"- Je vous donnerais ma réponse plus tard."

Avec leur lettre de licenciement d'ailleurs.

"- Monsieur Stark…"  
"- Dehors…."  
"- Nous comprenons que vous soyez encore traumatisés par ce qui vous est arrivé en Afghanistan, puis New York, puis le mandarin mais…

Sous la table, Loki grimaça.  
Mauvaise politique. Très mauvaise politique…

"- DEHORS !!!!" Rugit Tony qui ne dut qu'a son état d'habillement très limité de ne pas se lever pour les jeter hors de la pièce lui-même.

Le conseil d'administration fuit à la vitesse de la lumière, le laissant seul avec Pepper.

"- Ils n'ont pas tort, Tony…. Il faut penser à l'avenir."

Le milliardaire releva les yeux sur la jeune femme.

"- Tu quoque ma doma ?" Parodia-t-il César.

Pepper accusa le coup.  
C'était cruel.

"- Fais comme tu veux." Soupira-t-elle en parodiant un prince qu'elle aurait détesté rencontrer.  
"- JARVIS, verrouille la porte."

L'IA obéit immédiatement.  
Loki sortit de sous la table pour venir s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant.

"- Je ne savais pas que tu parlais latin."  
"- Pour tenir le rythme face à toi, il faut que je parle beaucoup de chose."  
"- Ég gæti næstum elska þig, Tony." Murmura le prince en Asgardien.

Tony se pencha sur lui pour prendre ses lèvres.

"- Hvað kemur í veg fyrir þig að?"

Loki releva les yeux sur le mortel avec stupeur.  
Tony parlait Asgard ? Non... Il n'avait pas utilisé de l'Asgard mais du norrois. La langue abâtardie issue de l'Asgardien que les mortels avaient appris. Elle était peut-être abâtardie, mais suffisamment proche pour qu'ils se comprennent.

"- Je pourrais presque t'aimer, Tony"  
"- Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ?"

Loki frémit.  
Non.  
C'était un terrain miné qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas tester.  
Il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Tony pour le faire taire et détourner son attention.  
L'humain n'insista pas.  
C'était ce que Loki aimait aussi avec lui. Tony savait quand ne pas insister et quand ce taire. C'était une qualité qui avait toujours manquée à Thor.  
Leur baiser se prolongea un long moment avant que les deux hommes ne se séparent, les joues roses, les lèvres gonflées et le regard brulant du même désir.  
Tony laissa Loki lui retirer sa cravate mais ni sa chemise, ni sa veste.  
Un long frisson parcourut le dieu lorsque Tony le poussa sur la table pour l'y allonger.

"- Ne bouge pas."

Le jotun obéit immédiatement.  
Il aurait pu se libérer sans peine, ils le savaient tous les deux. Tony noua les mains de Loki au-dessus de sa tête avec la cravate en soie.  
Gentiment, il frotta son bassin contre celui du prince.  
Le cuir était tendu contre son bas ventre.  
C'est avec un sourire affamé que Tony se pencha sur son amant pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres descendirent sur sa gorge puis son torse.  
Il y avait mis longtemps mais à présent, le secret de la vêture de Loki n'avait plus rien pour le dérouter.  
Il savait quels nœuds faire sauter, quel pant de tissus écarter, quelle boucle de métal faire tomber pour dénuder entièrement son amant ou simplement libérer son torse et ses reins.  
Rapidement, Tony pu déposer une ligne de baiser de la gorge de Loki jusqu'à son entre jambe.  
C'était sans doute ainsi que l'humain préférait faire l'amour au prince.  
Il aimait le faire sien nu, bien sûr.  
Mais Loki était bien plus magnifique ainsi, les vêtements ouverts, les lèvres gonflées, le souffle court et la peau rougie.  
Tony ouvrit son pantalon juste assez pour avoir accès à son membre.  
Il se pencha pour le titiller du bout de la langue.  
Loki gémit lourdement.  
Le prince était un bavard au lit. Il aimait parler, geindre et crier.  
Il aimait exprimer tout ce qu'il ne se permettait pas de laisser aller autrement.  
Tony aimait ça.  
Jusqu'à Loki, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait prendre ainsi plaisir avec un amant aussi bruyant.  
Et pourtant…  
Mais avant Loki, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer avoir un amant, tout simplement.  
Loki lâcha un grand geignement rauque lorsque Tony glissa deux doigts trempés de salive en lui.  
Tony prenait rarement le temps d'être très soigneux. Il avait eu le temps d'apprendre ce qu'aimait Loki.  
Lorsqu'ils étaient au lit, qu'ils prenaient le temps, Tony faisait toujours attention à son amant. Comme Loki prenait grand soin de lui.  
Mais lorsqu'ils s'amusaient à découvert ?  
Ils étaient pouvaient être comme deux bêtes sauvages luttant pour une domination qu'ils n'abandonnaient qu'avec grand plaisir à l'autre.  
Tony descendit un tout petit peu plus le pantalon de Loki sur ses cuisses, juste assez pour pouvoir le posséder dans peine.  
Il s'enfonça en lui d'un longue et lente poussée qui arracha un feulement de plaisir au dieu.  
Loki noua immédiatement ses jambes autours de la taille de son amant.  
Les yeux clos, il l'encourageait à mi-voix.  
Les yeux fermés, Tony laissait la voix de Loki le guider sur la crête du plaisir.  
Il aimait comment Loki murmurait à son oreille. Il aimait sa voix qui progressivement gagnait en décibels à mesure qu'il le besognait plus fort, à mesure que Loki se rapprochait du plaisir.  
Tony glissa ses doigts dans ceux de son amant.  
Ses mouvements étaient si violents à présent qu'il aurait sans doute blessé n'importe qui à part peut-être Steve. Pourtant, Tony ne s'en souciait pas. Loki n'était pas humain. Il aurait fallu bien plus puissant que lui pour le blesser.

"- Loki…."

Il mordit la base de l'épaule du dieu pour se retenir encore.  
Il ne voulait pas céder à la chaude fraicheur étroite autours de lui. Il ne voulait pas s'assouvir déjà.  
Une douleur fulgurante lui remonta dans la main lorsque les ongles de son amant s'enfoncèrent dans la sienne, lui arrachant un cri qui fit échos à ceux d'extase de Loki.  
Sous lui, le long corps fin se convulsa de plaisir à mesure que le dieu s'assouvissait sous les coups de boutoir de l'humain.

"- Loki !!!" Gronda finalement Tony avant de s'assouvir à son tour, arrachant de nouveau geignement au prince des glaces.

La chaleur de la semence de ses amants le mettait toujours presque en transe, lui qui était si froid à l'intérieur.  
Les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent, épuisés, haletants et couverts de sueur.  
Tony posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.  
Les mains toujours attachées du prince se glissèrent autour du cou de Tony qui le souleva comme il put pour se laisser tomber en arrière dans son fauteuil en cuir.  
Assis sur les genoux de Tony, l'humain toujours en lui, Loki joua des muscles sur lui jusqu'à le sentir reprendre lentement vie.

"- Tu ne seras jamais rassasié, n'est-ce pas ?" Le sourire du dieu était si tendre que Tony sentit sa gorge se serrer.  
"- De toi ? Jamais. prinsinn minn, Guð minn, herra minn ...."  
Mon prince, mon dieu, mon maitre

Loki lacha un lourd gémissement.  
Comment Tony voulait-il qu'il résite à ce genre de mots doux.  
Il reprit ses lèvres avec un possessivité farouche.

"- Ne compte plus tourner les yeux sur un autre, Anthony Stark. ástvinur, ástin mín mín, Drottinn minn ....  
Mon aimé, mon amour, mon seigneur

Tony posa son front contre le sien.  
Ils s'embarquaient dans quelque chose de dangereux, ils le savaient.  
Mais pour l'instant, ils s'en fichaient.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge sur leur droite.  
Pris sur le fait, il se tournèrent vers l'impudent...Et tombèrent sur l'intégralité des Avengers restant, Fury, Coulson et Pepper en prime.  
Tous les fixaient la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et l'incrédulité évidente au visage.  
Sauf Pepper qui semblait au bord des larmes.  
Et Thor qui fixait le couple avec un sourire à la fois résigné et attendrit.  
Contrairement aux autres, lui avait comprit ce que le couple venait de s'échanger.  
La magie brilla immédiatement aux bouts des doigts de Loki, libre à la seconde même si Tony était toujours enfiché en lui.  
Les bras de l'humain s'étaient resserrés autour de sa taille en un geste futile de protection et de possessivité.

"- QU'EST-CE Q….."

Thor attrapa le poignet de Fury lorsqu'il dégaina son arme pour en menacer le couple.  
Son sourire avait disparu.

"- Je vous interdit, Fury. Vous n'allez certainement pas menacer un prince et son consort. Dehors. Tout le monde."

Stupéfait, Loki fixa son frère.  
Tout le monde sortit à la vitesse de la lumière après que Thor ai jeté Fury dehors, le faisant voler sur dix mètres.  
Thor sortit le dernier.  
Il allait pour refermer la porte lorsqu'il se figea.

"- Merci Stark." Murmura-t-il doucement avant d'englober le couple d'un regard très tendre.

Puis il referma la porte

"- JARVIS ?"  
"- Monsieur Stark et Monsieur Laufeyson sont retournés dans leur appartement." Prévint L'IA à la question de Thor.

Le prince hocha la tête.  
Il était content.  
Les explications attendraient.

"- Depuis combien de temps ?"  
"- Trois ans monsieur."

Trois ans.  
Depuis la fuite de Loki  
Et personne n'avait plus entendu parler de lui.  
Depuis le début de maturité d'avait commencé à montrer Tony.  
Les Avengers échangèrent un regard.  
Pour eux, il était hors de question que quoique ce soit change.

"- JARVIS ? Préviens-nous quand ils souhaiteront nous parler. Pas avant. En attendant, nous resterons hors du penthouse."  
"- Bien monsieur Rogers.  
"- Et nous gérons Fury." Promis Banner, le regard froid.

"- Eteint l'écran, JARVIS."  
"- Bien monsieur Loki."

L'écran devint noir.  
Assit sur le canapé, Loki toujours sur ses genoux, Tony donnait de lents et infimes mouvements de bassin.  
L'un comme l'autre était surprit que les autres aient prit aussi bien les choses.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" Finit par demander Tony en effleurant le membre ferme de son amant.  
"- Ce que nous avons toujours fait, Tony. Nous faisons ce que nous voulons."

Puis il embrassa encore l'ingénieur.  
Ils s'inquiéteraient plus tard.  
Éventuellement.


End file.
